Hermano
by Aroa Nehring
Summary: Mi primer fic de Full Metal Aviso que contiene Elricest


**Disclaimer:** Full Metal Alchemist no me pertenece… si fuese así, habría Elricest y desde luego la película no terminaría como acaba ¬.¬

**Notas de la autora:** ¡¡¡ADVERTENCIA! Este fic contiene shonen-ai e incesto así que leelo bajo tu responsabilidad, que luego no quiero reclamaciones. A parte de esto sólo añadir que es el primer fic que escribo sobre este manga y espero que les guste n.n

Dedicado a mi primita **Dark-san**, aunque sé que ella no es partidaria del Elricest y por ello me llama pervertida y a **Eriol** a quién a partir de ahora podría llamar por fin de manera oficial "_mi novio_", porque ya se puede decir que prácticamente lo somos, de hecho, a finales de febrero hará un año que estamos juntitos n/n ¡¡¡AI SHITERU ITSUMO ERIOL! ¡¡¡ITSUMADEMO SOBA NI IRU YO! Pues eso, que estoy muuuuuuuuuuuy contenta y más atontada aún de lo que estaba al principio con este chiquillo… ¡¡¡pero es que me vuelve loquita! Es tan mono, tan blandito, tan suavito, tan blanquito… O.o ¡¡¡¿Estoy hablando de una persona o de un peluche XP! Jeje. Lo que les decía… que ando medio atontada con esto de los amores XP n/n Y ahora ya no les doy más la lata y les dejo leer el fic. MOITOS BIQUIÑOS nn

**Hermano**

Aún retumban en mis oídos tus palabras. Esa condena que siempre temí pero que nunca llegué a creer que pudiera hacerse real. Demasiado tarde quité la venda de mis ojos.

Mi frío cuerpo de hojalata yace inerte sobre la solitaria cama del vacío cuarto. La mirada perdida en el infinito cielo nocturno cuajado de pequeñas lágrimas de cristal. Son las lágrimas que mi alma, que de este cuerpo no pueden brotar. Las lágrimas que surgieron al decirme que os pensabais casar.

"_Alphonse, verás, Winly y yo… vamos a casarnos_", me dijiste muy serio mientras agarrabas firmemente la mano de la que ahora es tu prometida. "_Vamos a vivir juntos, los tres, ¿te parece bien?_", preguntaste a continuación. La voz no salía de mi inexistente garganta, así que solamente pude inclinar la cabeza en un gesto afirmativo, aunque con ello quebrara lo poco que quedaba de mí…

A penas han pasado unas semanas desde que lo hablamos y Winly se mudó, pero me está pareciendo una eternidad de tortura insoportable… Me muero solo ante la idea de estar lejos de ti, pero me temo que ella ya te ha alejado más que suficiente de mí.

Me levanto de la cama, cuyos muelles crujen bajo el peso de esta masa de metal. Cierro la puerta de mi cuarto para no oír los gemidos ahogados que producís Winly y tú. Debería acostumbrarme a ellos, puesto que no es la primera vez que los oigo y, desde luego, no será la última. En momentos como éste es cuando más confuso me siento.

¿Qué clase de hermano es aquél que siente celos de la mujer escogida por su hermano? ¿Qué desea con toda su alma estar en el lugar de ella? ¿Qué alguna vez se ha descubierto espiándoos mientras dormíais, sintiendo el deseo involuntario de yacer en la misma cama que su hermano? ¿De poder sentir el calor de su cuerpo y el suave tacto de su piel?

Hace ya mucho tiempo que deseé poder acariciarte… tanto tiempo que ya ni siquiera soy capaz de recordar el momento… al igual que ya ni siquiera recuerdo lo que es tener mi propio cuerpo…

Nunca he dejado de verte como un hermano, pero es que nosotros nunca hemos sido hermanos normales. Para mí, tú siempre lo has sido todo, y yo, para ti… quiero creer que también, al menos, hasta ahora.

Antes, me era soportable la idea de tener este cuerpo metálico, incluso era feliz porque tú mismo lo elegiste para mí. Lo que pasa es que, aquello que en un principio nos había unido tanto, ahora acaba por separarnos del todo. No me refiero a que no sigas intentando encontrar la forma de recuperar nuestros cuerpos, sino que ahora esto no lo vas a considerar lo más importante. Sé que me estoy comportando como un niño egoísta, y que lo que estoy pensando en el fondo no es cierto… únicamente es que mi razón está muriendo poco a poco porque los celos y el dolor a la soledad me carcomen.

Los siento hermano, no debería pensar así… pero quizás éste sea el precio a pagar por el pecado de amarte; y, si es así, es un precio que pagaré con gusto, pues prefiero tenerte cerca, aunque estés con Winly, que no volverte a ver o que os marcharais lejos a vivir.

El sonido de vuestras voces ha cesado y el silencio inunda la casa. Todo parece estar envuelto en una falsa paz y quietud, la misma que aparenta tener mi alma. Ahora, al fin, podré dormir.

Buenas noches, hermano.

Terminado a las 13:37 del jueves 24 de Noviembre de 2005

**Aroa Nehring**


End file.
